Dead Angels
by Star0307
Summary: Mirai Bulma, along with her friends and family, is caught by the andriods and she is forced to watch everything she knows come crashing down around her. Rated for violence.


Hi everyone! It's me. I know it's hard to believe I actually have another story posted. This is another depressing song fic based on the song "Whisper" by Evanescence. Very deep, very cool.

* * *

"Vegeta!" she screamed. "Vegeta, help me!" Air whistled past her ears as she reached out for the hand her husband was extending to her. She managed to clasp it, but instead of being pulled into his embrace, she only brought his unconscious body closer to hers. "Vegeta? Wake up, Vegeta!" Pleading with his motionless form, she shook his shoulders in desperation. His brow furrowed slightly, but other than that, there was no response.

Bulma rolled over in the air and regarded with horror the fast approaching ground. Instincts took over as she pulled her husband close, vainly attempting to protect him from the fall.

With a thud, his body crashed to the ground, hers a split second later. She fell on top of him, her screams drowned out by the sickening crunch of her lower rib. The landing had stolen the air from her lungs, but she managed to roll off of her husband.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

She whispered his name again with all the strength she could muster. "Vegeta…" His breathing was uneven and shallow, but he was still alive.

He was alive.

He was fine.

Everything was all right.

Her falsehoods comforted her, numbing her mind to the imminent pain resting at her side. She reached out to stroke his brow, but the searing pain in her left abdomen prevented her from reaching, so she contented herself with holding his lifeless hand. She could almost feel his fingers closing around hers. Almost.

_This truth drives me to madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

Through blurry eyes, she could barely register the presence of her lifelong friends hidden in the shadows of rubble. They hissed her name, calling her to safety in the darkness. At the youngest member's feet, Bulma's child, a mere one and a half years old, slept soundly.

"Bulma, hurry!" they called. "Leave Vegeta. He'll be fine." She nodded as if she understood, but turned back to her husband.

"Come on, Vegeta. We need to hide." The unconscious prince didn't stir. Nudging him, she blocked out the shooting pain running up and down her arm. "Vegeta?" She blinked at him, but in that millisecond, her worst fears closed in on her. What if he couldn't move? What if he wasn't going to wake up? What if he was…?

With renewed fervor, she jabbed Vegeta in the side. "Wake up! Please, Kami please, wake him up." She fought her tears of mental and physical pain as she rose into a sitting position. The jolt of her loose bone scratching along its base dizzied her immensely, but she managed to steady herself. A shocking sight met her eyes: two pairs of feet.

She watched in horror as two delicate teenagers approached her, regarding her presence with matching cold eyes. Bulma refused to back down from their stare.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

The blond teenager clicked her tongue at Bulma's pitiful display. "Where's Goku?" Bulma's voice hitched in her throat as she scooted closer to her husband. The girl's eyes narrowed. "Don't make this difficult." No response. She rolled her eyes. Nearby, her brother raised his hand and lazily said, "Fine, have it your way, Bulma Briefs."

The ki blast was so fast, she could hardly see it coming. She closed her eyes, but the impact never came. All she heard was the rushing wind and shouts of protest and lamentation. When she opened her eyes, she screamed. Her ex-boyfriend lay bloodied at her feet; each breath gurgled from the blood collecting in his mouth.

The dark-haired boy scoffed. "What an idiot."

"You'll pay for that!" a stocky man shouted as he bounded out of the shadows, closely followed by a green alien. The two teenagers turned in mild surprise as the man and the alien flew straight at them, powering up considerably. As soon as Bulma's friends reached them, the teenagers disappeared. Both halted, their eyes wildly searching for any hint about the androids' location. As suddenly as they had left, they reappeared, overpowering the allies easily.

Bulma crawled to her ex as her friends fought for their lives. Yamcha's lower abdomen had taken the hit, leaving a hole in his stomach large enough for Bulma to sink her hand into. Blood oozed from the cavity as well as from his mouth, yet she refused to acknowledge his condition. "You'll be okay. We'll get you to a hospital as fast as we can." She cast a worried glance behind her. Vegeta had yet to stir. "I'm worried about Vegeta," she whispered to her dead friend. "I feel that this isn't the worst of it." There was no reply.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

Bulma slowly returned to her husband's side and tried once again to wake him. "Vegeta, don't leave me. I need you here." His body rocked from side to side as she shook him. Another explosion sounded. When she turned, she saw Krillen skidding across the ground, coming to a stop ten feet to her right. He didn't get up.

The blond laughed. "He thought he stood a chance, didn't he?" The android turned to her brother, who was toying with Piccolo. He gave a final blast, blowing Piccolo's head off so he couldn't regenerate, then turned to his sister with a smirk. "Who's left?"

The girl peered towards the shadows. "We've already destroyed them all except for Goku's son." She smirked back at her brother. "Maybe he can tell us where his father is."

Bulma glanced back towards her friend's son worriedly. He was rooted to the spot, still in shock from the sudden and gruesome death of his lifelong friends. She couldn't watch him die, too. Desperately, she looked for a place to hide them, but the rubble offered little coverage. There was no where for them to go.

Her mind pleaded with her. There must be another way. But there wasn't. "Stop," she called out to the androids. "I know where Goku is." They turned their attention back to her.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Bulma quivered but kept face. Around her, all of her friends that had fought for her, for mankind, for earth, lie dead.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

Her child had woken up sometime during the fight. He was still sitting in the shadows, crying and calling for her. She could barely hear him as her vision swirled.

_Whispered voices at my ear_

Her friend's and family's bodies littered the landscape. Bulma's eyes swept the field as she whispered the names of the deceased to herself. Each name brought up memories of life, but they were only memories.

_Death before my eyes_

They were all dead. All of her friends were gone. Bulma didn't look to her left where her husband rested. She couldn't bring herself to accept his fate.

_Lying next to me I fear_

The blond smiled. "Then tell me where he is."

_She beckons me shall I give in?_

Why didn't she feel afraid? She had just watched everything she knew die. Maybe it was her time to go, too.

_Upon my end shall I begin_

She had nothing left to live for. Her home was destroyed. Her friends were dead. Her husband…she shook her head to clear her mind before rising unsteadily on her feet. Her side ached terribly, but she managed to look unwaveringly at her enemies. "He's already dead."

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

The two androids frowned at each other before snapping their attention back to her. "You lie," they spat, but Bulma couldn't comprehend them through her ringing ears. The pain was too much to bear. Her swimming vision wouldn't allow her to see the ball of ki aimed straight at her heart.

"No!" a voice cried. Gohan flew out of the shade in a flash of gold. "Stop this right now!" he shouted to the androids as he landed protectively in front of his only friend.

Bulma's vision dimmed even further as she fell backwards into her husband's dead arms. The last thing she saw was Gohan's light against the black before she, too, surrendered to the darkness.

…_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

* * *

Was the gore too much or not enough? I'm not good at writing like that, so I had no clue what I was doing. Ah, well. Please tell me what you think! Everyone's opinion has merit if it's supported. 


End file.
